The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
An existing socket connector is used for a plug connector having a plurality of plug terminals to insert therein. The socket connector includes an insulating body and a plurality of socket terminals fixed in the insulating body. Each socket terminal has a pair of clamping arms. The clamping arms of all the socket terminals are located at a same height, and all the plug terminals are located at a same height. Therefore, at the start of insertion of the plug terminals and the socket terminals, all the plug terminals need to overcome a maximum insertion force between the plug terminals and the socket terminals. Hence, during insertion, the plug terminals can only be inserted into the socket terminals by applying a large force. In this case, the socket terminals may be easily damaged due to an excessive insertion force, thereby shortening service life of the receptacle connector, and causing the insertion of the plug connector and the socket connector not to be facilitated.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design a new electrical connector exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.